gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gboyers/archive6
Please leave me a message To leave a message, please Reply Here. :Use :''' at the start of all your lines to indent your replies to someone else, like this line. :Also, Use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your name with the date, like this - Xenon 18:52, 29 July 2006 (BST) For previous discussion, see: /archive, /archive2, /archive3, /archive4, /archive5 ---- ---- Consistency Consistency is one of the policies on the Wiki and it is something that people ignore, so I have been going back to renaming the character images, as I had been doing before. The other, 'more useful', things are more likely to be done by other members of staff. It is also something I have no problem in doing at the moment and is a project big enough to keep me going for quite a while, as it is something I would eventually spread to all/most images across the site. And thank you for the welcome back, just started to play GTA San Andreas again and remembered how awesome the series used to be. A-Dust 02:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Just to say that you might want to think about new staff members. I've updated the Staff page and moved a number of staff to the inactive list. Not sure on who would be suitable, having not been around for a while. As the contributions, over 13,500 so far. A-Dust 02:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad to the site doing so well after a lot of work has been put in by the community. Another quick question, is there anything we can do about the Social Profiles? They look awful and people tend to message me more than edit my talk page, which makes it difficult to easily see who has sent the message. The way they used to look was fine, so I don't know whether we can get them back that way or not. As for the edits thing, remember: quality over quantity. A-Dust 02:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the comment and certainly thanks for telling me how to remove it and the help. I'll try and help with that too,just got to try and use my capture card again haha. Could i have help on how to add them please?--Snake. 21:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry mate,i found out i guess i should stop being so dumb haha :)--Snake. 21:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the additions there,I will add more and more to the weapons section. --Snake. 22:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I appear to have a problem trying to move pics on edit,it keeps crashing my browser and saying that this application might make windows slower. Do you know why this may be occuring?--Snake. 22:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) References I know that references aren't a big thing here and do take up a lot of room, but is there any way to put them in at the bottom of the article, whilst leaving a tag next to where you want them to appear? Also, the character image files have now all been moved to the new names. A-Dust 01:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Does thisThis is a reference http://gta.wikia.com answer yourThis is another reference http://www.thegtaplace.com question? Gboyers talk 01:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm aware about that reference system but when using long passages of game dialogue as reference the article can become difficult to edit, although it is something I think does add to the article. I meant more along the lines of being to add something like at a point in the article you want to reference, and then adding that again at the bottom of the article with the actual reference located. That way long passages of script could still be used whilst the article would not be full of long references. A-Dust 02:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thats what we use subpages for. Like or . Lets you put in large chunks of content without cluttering the code. You could also make that minimised (like in ) or just link to a subpage. Long passes of game dialogue should not be in the article, they should be in a subpage. Huge articles should be split up into subpages anyway. There is no way of including content from one part of a page to another. Gboyers talk 03:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I have learned my lesson I know now pretending to be staff was dum thing to do and got me susbended an Circumventing a block on 2 occasions was stupid I have learned from my mistakes and it won,t happan again--Chip2008 14:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) About Claude..... I was using the quiz "Grand Theft Auto: Which Character are you?" in Facebook, which is linked with the Rockstar News Wire and Rockstar Games website and I found this one: '''Blaise completed the quiz, "Grand Theft Auto: Which Character are You?", with the result Claude. Claude Speed is the ultimate strong and silent type. With ties to the Liberty City Mafia, Japanese Yakuza, and Colombian Cartels, Claude is constantly between a rock and a hard place - and not exactly lucky in love, after being set-up and left for dead by ex-flame Catalina. Claude is a man of few words who knows how ...to get things done with little pomp and circumstance. So, meaning that Claude in GTA III is Claude Speed, possibly, I think. There is also his artwork when I post my result of the quiz.--Blaff 60 16:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :No, no, no, it's wrong! Who the f*ck make this kind of quiz? :|0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't know if Claude from GTA III is Claude Speed, but th guy who created this quiz obviously does not know either. So he must just be going on what he thinks. Oh and yes, I played the quiz. Chimpso 13:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Give me the link to the quiz please. :::|0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 13:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Question In the Tanker Commander article, you add the videos. Why? I can just add the links. --|0ComeKillLah|Choose good San Andreas vehicles images to post articles! 13:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Embedding the videos allows people to watch them here rather than going to another website, lets them see all the available videos on one page, lets them read the content at the same time, and lets them continue to read navigate around this wiki instead of leaving. Please embed videos rather than linking them. Gboyers talk 13:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. --|0ComeKillLah|Choose good San Andreas vehicles images to post articles! 14:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) How Do I edit A Page? I would like to edit the Grove Street Families page because there is a piece of information that is wrong. It is in the top section/first paragraph, but unfortunately this has no edit button. How can I reword this? Re:Signature This link Ok. |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 04:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Empty Page I spot a page with only blank. The link. --Stephendwan 20:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : Dude, just add in . : |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) & n b s p ; ? Hello Gboyers. Sorry if this sounds like an ameture question but recently in articles I have seen " & n b s p ; " (excluding the spaces, as it will still appear as nothing even when I use no wiki) in many articles. Some only have one of them and others have many. I would really like to know what "& n b s p ;" (excluding spaces and Quotes) means as when written in an article it has no real effect and does not appear unless you decide to edit the page. Thanks Chimpso 00:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :NBSP stands for "Non-Breaking SPace". is basically the HTML for a space (eg between letters). The Wikia WYSIWYG editor seems to put it in far too often. There's no real reason for it to be used in a wiki page, although some complex templates might need them. Gboyers talk 09:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks GB. I have been removing them from pages and there did not seem to be any difference. I will keep removing them if you like. Oh, and by the way; Merry Christmas :). Chimpso 13:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I kept finding them always. I think the Wikia team should fix it. :::Also, wish you good luck in a new year 2010! :::|0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Technical Files Hi there! I am CeeX, administrator on the Burnout wiki and I was checking this wiki out by curiosity... I was also actually looking for the text data files found in GTA games for the PC; if this is the gta encyclopedia, surely you must include technical information! Such as The Vault for instance. I am willing to contribute Vice city's and San Andreas' as I think they are nearly essential! On the other hand your wiki does not deal with modding so I can understand that this may be a reason. I await your response. C_ee_X (Here is my main wikia page) :Hey there, thanks for getting in touch! This wiki has grown quite slowly and steadily, and I think the only way that has worked is down to its restrained and planned approach. As such , we have not really covered technical or modding issues (in favour of in-game information). However, I agree that now would be a great time to move into these large and useful areas of information - particularly given the huge modding community. Were you looking for the default config files (such as carcols, handling etc)? We don't have these, but definitely should. Just need to figure out how to organise this, but please by all means feel free to upload what you have and we can shuffle it around! Thanks again - Gboyers talk 23:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::GB, I can help you with anything. Just tell me. -- |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey!, I'm glad to see you are considering this! Indeed, the files you have just mentioned were just the tip of the iceberg, I was actually thinking about uploading all of the text readable/editable files in the game directories (this is what has been done for The Vault for instance). Seeing as a wiki is like an "encyclopedia" I was thinking that such a "modification-popular" game's data files (like Fallout's) would definitely need to be made available online. One of the many uses for this would be for instance to remove the need for a full backup of the game's data and thus save hard disc space, giving an easier time to modders and reverse engineers... :::As for the actual uploading, I understand that you will accept my contributions, but leaving you free to organize them around. I will adopt a standardized format, heavily inspired from The Vault's data articles. The article title will follow the filename's in full caps (EXAMPLE.EXP for instance); but since some games share the same filenames, I shall append the game's initials in brackets at the end ("HANDLING.CFG_(VC)"). Do tell me what you think of the first file (HANDLING.CFG_(VC)). BTW, I won't tinker around with categories for now, unless you come back to me, requesting it. C_ee_X My Activity Hey, Gboyers. I'll be on the site again after my long period of absence. It seems my interest in the wiki is back, though I only wish to cleanup the articles that were somehow left out, and to edit the articles from the GTA III Era games. This is one of the reasons why I momentarily left the wiki; I'm not into the newer GTAs anymore. I do hope I can help again, though studies are hectic; I'm on my final quarter of this school. I'm going to graduate. Well, I do have lots of work in the computer that needs to be done, so maybe, once in a while, I'll drop by. By March, though, I think I'll be as active as I was May of last year. Thank you for taking time to read this. I'll drop by again tomorrow. Masterpogihaha 14:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ya its okay I think it would be easier with just putting it on the BAWSAQ page. help can u help me by telling me how to download grand theft auto iv on computer please :Downloading a game without paying for it is illegal, stealing from Rockstar, and we will not help you with this. However, you can legitimately an cheaply purchase the game from Steam. Gboyers talk 12:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Kenji Kasen article Just to ask whether you know why the Kenji Kasen article is not showing as being in any categories, except the main characters one, despite being linked to several others. A-Dust 21:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :There is definitely a problem there. Whenever you save/preview a page, it ignores the categories, and only includes those which are within templates. I've informed Wikia. Just make sure the right code is in the page, then when it works again they will show up as normal. Thanks for bringing it to my attention though. Gboyers talk 22:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::User:CatherineMunro Figured out the problem. It was a ending tag that was mis-coded, causing the categories to be ignored. See here. Gboyers talk 21:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) To Do Boxes Hey GB!. I was wondering, how do you create user boxes. I don't have a clue!. If you could help, it would be of great help to me. Cheers. FXX Talk 20:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :A todo box or a userbox? Simply use for a todo box. For userboxes, see . Gboyers talk 21:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cheers mate. FXX Special Vehicles :Moved to Talk:Special Vehicles Pages Could you tell me if these pages should be deleted, because I already tagged them for deletion. --Gta-mysteries 07:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes they should be deleted, but the information might be able to go somewhere else. For example, a list of examples of Player Modifications, sorted by type (new clothes, new model, new accessories) and group (eg video game characters). Gboyers talk 11:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean it should be on the Skins page, like an external link or something?--Gta-mysteries 12:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think there should be a page all about skin mods, with a list of SOME examples. That page could include not just skins, but also complete model replacements, swapping models, and clothing item replacements. We should NOT list every skin mod ever. We should NOT have a page for individual skin mods (unless that are really important. Gboyers talk 16:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) GTW skins I was wondering if there is a way to permanently fix the problem I'm having with skin selection, after coming back today and finding the main design, which looks unprofessional, and unappealing. I've tried to change it back to MonoBook under the preferences section and held Ctrl and pressed refresh, as it states at the bottom of the preferences page. The MonoBook skin then appears but only for that page. Every time I then go to another, the skin reverts back to the main one. Do you know of a solution? A-Dust 13:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Is there something with the main design you wish to change? If you think it is unprofessional, we can (and perhaps should) change it. Make sure that your preferences actually got saved, then I'd suggest clearing your browser's cache and perhaps restarting it. If you go back to the preferences, does it list your preference as our main "custom" skin? Gboyers talk 16:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) We're definitely going to need some adjustments if we want to go ahead with this design change. For one, the GTW logo on the upper left corner needs some transparency, and the poll on the main page is stretched beyond the standard web width. - ZS 17:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Whoah steady on! I did not say to immediately change the default skin for all users! I asked if you had a problem with the design, then we could improve it. We can't use Monobook as a default, but we can completely customise Wikia's Monaco skin (which is what we have as default now). Once we've finished customising it, then we can make it default. But it's better to have a finished design than a broken one! Gboyers talk 18:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) gboyers im leaving a message .thanks for witting me a letter byet I apologize I am an admin on the Call Of Duty wiki and PGB and I were discussing a matter related to a block on that wiki. If you'd prefer, we can take the discussion somewhere else. I have no wish to disturb the peace here--WouldYouKindly 00:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The short version of what happened was he got blocked and feels someone else whom he dislikes and was involved in the incident, but got off with a warning, needs blocked as well. And he just won't let it go. Again I apologize, we can take it elsewhere if that's what you'd prefer, I'm not here to cause problems.--WouldYouKindly 00:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) PS: As for the swearing, we have a similar User Treatment Policy over on the COD wiki, and yes, I could easily extend his block on the COD wiki for the way he's been talking. I'd prefer not to "fan the flames" as it were, though (he's already got a 1 month block). Though most of what he's said is simply out of anger and he'll (hopefully) cool off eventually. As for what you wish to do about it here, though, that's not really my place to decide. I'll go ahead and take the discussion to a less populated wiki so as not to cause any more problems. Again I apologize for any problems this may have caused--WouldYouKindly 01:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Heh, that's what I've been trying to do for the past few hours >.>--WouldYouKindly 01:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Different wiki I got banned on some other wiki some jackass started tihs big fight and I got the short end of the stick, and we're discussing it, because like I said, I'm blocked. I'm still willing to contribute here, but damn this wiki is so big. Peter Griffen Boy 01:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :That "jackass" is apparently me, and I apologize for arguing on your wiki. I never intended for it to go here (Peter Griffen Boy started it). He will remain blocked and if he keeps harassing me or WouldYouKindly on here I suggest you block him here as well. Apparently by blocking him I turn into a "jackass", when he was the jackass all along. Regarding the swearing, I would be more than happy to extend his block on the Call of Duty Wiki. If there is any hint of him becoming hostile on here, block him straight away and spare yourself the trouble. Once again I apologize and I hope the situation does not escalate any more. --CallofDuty4 07:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) alright dude,i'll check on you if i find something weird on gta4 RE:Wishlist That shouldn't be much of a problem and I'd be happy to update the "featured suggestions" every week or so. The "click here to add your suggestion" feature was a good idea and should reduce the amount of mistakes made by users who edit there, so thanks for doing that. - Hardrock182 11:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Images in content section of Main Page Would it be a good idea to use more consistent icon-like representations? It'll be a lot more tidy, plus it's neutral to all GTA games. - ZS 09:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it would. I just grabbed the closest images I could find to prove the concept. By all means go ahead and change it, and you can add more links if you like. The priority is that it looks tidy, and directly represents the content of the link. I also think we should extend this concept to pages like Vehicles (with a link for sports cars/bikes/boats etc), radio stations (click on logo) etc. Gboyers talk 12:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I love the new layout, and oh, I am asking that can i add more icon-like representations like collectibles, gangs, achievements and other stuffs? I just fixed the icons to centre justification.--Blaff 60 16:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean add more to the homepage? I'd like to keep it fairly simple, to make the important ones stand out. Maybe you can make smaller ones for less-important things? Or just have text? The centre justification is good, but it doesn't work on smaller resolutions (drag your window thinner to see), so I'll change it to floating divs. Gboyers talk 16:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC)